


Circumstances of Distinction fanart

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fanart, Human AU, M/M, Regency Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Fanart for amazing arranged marriage fic situated in regency era.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Circumstances of Distinction fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circumstances of Distinction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739183) by [MrsCaulfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCaulfield/pseuds/MrsCaulfield). 



> I fell in love with this story from the very first line. It has romance, mystery, humor... almost no angst. It's so beautiful how they are soft for each, so kind. When the last line ended I needed to start from the beginning. And so on... :-D  
> I was thinking to make a comics based on this story, but I'm not sure I'm capable of it so at least I made this picture... It's a pencil and lots of watercolours and I nearly gave it up during the process because I thought I messed it up so much that it couldn't be repared. But it could and I'm very happy about it.  
> Thank you, MrsCaulfield, for this beautiful story, I treasure it!

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen also on my instagram (@Patolozka) or tumblr https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/636293304252776448/my-fanart-for-amazing-good-omens-arranged-marriage


End file.
